Truth or Dare
by PBnSpots
Summary: Fai starts a game of Truth or Dare...


It was raining in the country of Sumana. Syaoran was eager to continue his search for the princess' feather but unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to make any headway in this kind of weather. So, instead of looking for Sakura's memory, Syaoran stared gloomily out the window. Sakura was sleeping, Kurogane was reading a comic while Mokona peered over his shoulder, and Fai was...well, who really ever knew what Fai was doing. He had left the room some time ago.

Syaoran sighed and tapped his foot up and down quickly in an attempt to release some of his pent-up energy. It seemed as though the rain was never going to stop. It just kept coming down. The sound was actually rather relaxing. His eyes began to itch a little. He rubbed them and rested his head on his arms. He began to doze...

"My, my! Aren't you all a lively bunch!" The sound of Fai's booming voice jolted Syaoran awake almost instantly.

"And where have you been?" asked Kurogane. He didn't glance up from his comic.

"Just talking to the manager of the inn. So far we haven't heard about anything that sounds like Sakura-chan's feather." Fai answered swiftly. "He didn't seem to have any useful information either."

There was a sound of rustling covers and Syaoran turned to see Sakura sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The side of her face was red. She had apparently been sleeping with her cheek against her hand. Syaoran's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, but he quickly collected his thoughts.

"Are you sure the princess' feather is here, Mokona?" he asked. The white creature on Kurogane's shoulder put on a thoughtful expression.

"Well, Mokona definately felt something powerful, but Mokona doesn't know if it was Sakura's feather or not," he said after a moment. Syaoran sighed. There was a possibility that they were waiting in this world in vain when they could be making real progress. It was situations like these that irritated the boy.

"I suppose that's all we can do for now," said Fai. "Why don't we play a game to pass the time until we can go out again?" He looked around the room expectantly.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. Both of the children were rather reluctant to accept the offer. Sakura was the one to break the silence. "Umm... What kind of game is it, Fai-san?" she asked. Fai smiled widely.

"I thought we could play a game of Truth or Dare." he said. Syaoran and Sakura glanced at eachother again, still unsure. "C'mon. You need something to wake you up. It's much too quiet in here." Fai coaxed.

"Mokona doesn't know the rules, but Mokona will play with Fai! Syaoran and Sakura should play too!" Mokona's voice was slightly muffled.

"Stop moving around so much in there, you white pork bun!" Kurogane shouted. Mokona popped out of the collar of the ninja's shirt and tossed himself through the air toward Fai.

"Let's play a game! Let's play a game!" he said.

"Alright. Everybody sit in a circle," Fai instructed. Syaoran and Sakura reluctantly moved to the floor. Syaoran had to admit, he was pretty bored. Fai turned around to look at Kurogane, who appeared to be purposefully avoiding the wizard's gaze. "Aren't you going to play, Kuro-pi?" he asked.

"There's no way I'm playing a childish game like that," responded Kurogane gruffly. Fai simply sighed an shrugged.

"Daddy's being stubborn," he breathed.

"Who are you calling 'daddy?'" Kurogane shouted. Fai ignored him.

"Let's start with Sakura-chan, shall we?" said Fai with a grin. "Which one? Truth or dare?" The princess thought about it for a moment before finally deciding on truth. "Hmm... Let's see... What's your favorite flower?"

"Cherry blossoms'" Sakura answered. "They smell so nice and I love the color."

"That was your question?" Kurogane said. "It's not much of a game if you ask stupid questions like that."

"What type of questions do you suggest I ask, then, Kuro-rin?" Fai inquired. Syaoran inwardly hoped that Kurogane didn't give Fai any ideas.

"Nevermind. Forget it. It's a stupid game anyway. Just play it how you want." the ninja mumbled. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. The princess was safe...for now.

"Truth or dare, Moko-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...bark like a dog," the princess ordered sweetly. Mokona closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The resulting sound nearly caused Syaoran to fall over backward in surprise. The noise that came from the tiny creature's mouth was not the soft little yip he had expected. It sounded more like a rabid german shepherd.

"What the hell was that?" called Kurogane from the other side of the room.

"One of Mokona's 108 secret techniques: Animal Sounds!" replied the creature.

"That was amazing, Moko-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "You can do so many things!" Mokona gave a small mid-air bow and then turned to Fai.

"Fai's turn! Truth or dare?" Fai chose dare. "Fai has to kiss Kurogane!" The wizard laughed in response and stood up. He bagean to walk toward the ninja.

"Oh no you don't!" said the black-haired man. "Don't bring me into this game!"

"But I have to," said Fai. "That's the dare!"

"I don't care what the dare was, there's no way I'm going to let you ki-" Fai cut him off by putting a finger to Kurogane's lips.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so shy, Kuro-tan!" He leaned closer to the man's face.

"Umm... Fai-san, are you sure you don't want to just pass?" Syaoran interjected. He never would have guessed that Mokona would be the one to give out the crazy dares. "Kurogane-san isn't even playing the game..." He looked at Sakura for support. She was watching the couple at the other end of the room intently. Could it be...she...liked this sort of thing?

"What kind of example would I be setting to future generations of Truth or Dare players if I turned down the first dare I got?" said Fai. He turned back to Kurogane. "Come on, Kuro-poo," Kurogane was a brilliant shade of scarlet as Fai leaned closer, closer, closer, and then...the wizard stood up and walked back to the circle. "Pass," he said, and slid back down to the floor.

"You mean you're not going to-" Sakura cut herself off before she could finish and blushed furiously.

"The look on your face was priceless, Kuroro! I just couldn't pass up that opporitunity!" Kurogane didn't say anything. Instead, he just kept staring at the pages of his book.

Syaoran glanced between Fai and Kurogane. He knew it was his turn next. There was no way he was choosing dare. Not with Fai. Or Mokona. And perhaps, just to play it safe, it would be best not to choose dare with Sakura either. Yes, he would just be sure to choose truth every time.

"Syaoran-kun..." Syaoran looked up. "Truth? Or dare?" the blonde man asked him.

"Truth," he answered. He swallowed. Even if it was truth, he had a feeling that Fai had just gone easy on Sakura before. His question was not going to be an easy one to answer.

"Where is the stranges place you have ever peed?" Syaoran blinked.

"The strangest place...I've ever..."

"Peed!" said Mokona. Syaoran was surprised. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. Sakura giggled next to him.

"Uh... I guess... When I went with my father to help out with a dig and the location was...really weird..." Syaoran replied.

"You're not very good at answering these kinds of questions, Syaoran-kun. Your answer was so vague," said Fai. Sakura was still giggling.

"Alright, Princess. Truth or dare?" said Syaoran. Sakura stopped giggling.

"Truth," she said.

The game continued for about an hour or so before Syaoran glanced out the window and realized that it has stopped raining. He was about to point this out, but before he could say anything, Mokona was asking him to choose between truth and dare. It was his turn again.

"Dare," said the boy. He figured he should at least end the game boldly.

"Oh! Syaoran picked dare!" said Mokona. "Syaoran picked dare!" The small creature was bouncing through the air all over the place.

"What's the dare, Moko-chan?" asked the princess.

"Syaoran has to kiss Sakura!" he said. Sakura blushed and looked over at the boy. Syaoran instantly regretted his decision to be bold. He did _want _to kiss Sakura, but he didn't think it was right to kiss the princess, especially since she didn't remember anything about him from before they set out on this journey.

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun. It's the dare, right?" said Sakura. Syaoran's face became flushed and he almost instinctively moved closer to the girl. She, too, leaned closer to him. They were both a little hesitant. They inched closer to eachother, ever so slowly. Syaoran's heart was pounding in his chest. He could see the princess' soft brown hair move slightly as she exhaled, the induvidual strands trembling as the air moved past them.

He wanted to kiss her. He really did. But he couldn't do it. He looked up at the window and pretended to notice for the first time that the rain had stopped.

"It's not raining anymore," he announced. "We should go out and look for Sakura's feather."

"I suppose that is our top priority," Fai said with a sigh. He stood up. "Game over." Syaoran felt half relieved and half disappointed as Fai walked away. He had been so close...

Syaoran was about to stand up when he felt Sakura's fingers wrap around his own. He looked at her inquiringly. Her face was red and her gaze kept flitting between Syaoran and the floor.

"Syaoran-kun, you didn't finish the dare," she said quietly. She scooted closer to him again.

"Well, the game is over, and we need to find your feathers..." the boy started, but he didn't know why he was making more excuses.

"I know it's over'" the princess breathed. She scooted even closer. Syaoran felt as though an invisible force was pulling him closer to her as well. They were alone now. The other three had already left and were probably waiting for them downstairs.

Their lips met, and at that moment, Syaoran no longer felt the urgency to look for the feather right away. The old memory could wait for them just a little bit longer. Because, after all, it was important to make new memories too, right?


End file.
